Frozen Fire
by Maiya Asuka
Summary: Goh tells Hajime and Shin to go away for a while, but Hajime notices that he never told Mannen to shoo like he always does. So, Hajime decides to peek in on Goh to see why he and Shin were sent away. Boy, will Hajime regret being nosy. MannenGoh, YAOI


**Frozen Fire**

**By: xxPetalsAndThorns9xx**

Genre: Romance

Rated: R

Warnings: shounen-ai, yaoi, adult situations, swearing

Pairings: Mannen/Goh

Notes: I thought this would be sooooo cute. Because, I know every one of you Pretear fans out there has noticed how Goh and Mannen have a love-hate thing going. Goh is particularly protective of Mannen in the second to last episode, where he sends the three smallest knights away from the battle so they don't get hurt. That actually kind of upset me, because it showed they had _no_ faith in Mannen or Hajime's skills (Shin would unquestionably be in danger). Ah well, the point is that he wanted to protect them. Sure, maybe you don't think that's a good excuse to write a fic about them... but kiss off! I'm doing it, dammit! BTW, **this story is a HUGE OOC, since in this story, Mannen is 16, Goh is 22, Hajime is 13, and Shin is 11.**

Summary: Goh tells Hajime and Shin to go away for a while, but Hajime notices that he never told Mannen to shoo like he always does. So, Hajime decides to peek in on Goh to see why he and Shin were sent away. Boy, will Hajime regret being nosy...

Key: --- is change of scene or time lapse, is end chapter, '_words_' is thoughts and "words" is speech. Song lyrics will be featured in bold italics. _Italicized_ words will represent a printed/written document, such as letters, articles, instant messages, etc. If you see two brackets ()that symbolizes beginning of a flashback, and two brackets with slashes,

(/) then that means the end of one.

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Pretear or any of the characters. Don't sue!

**GO FIDO GO!!!**

---

"Come on, Goh!!" begged Hajime, tugging at his brown bandana in frustration. "It's not like some dangerous demon larvae battle is going on, or something. We defeated the Princess of Disaster years ago. So why are you telling Shin-chan and me to leave?"

Goh closed his eyes and gave a light sigh, thinking of an answer. "Yup, we beat Takako six years ago. And for six years, _I_ am the one who's had to babysit and watch after you, too. Can I please just have some alone time? For once?"

"But you won't be alone! You're not telling Mannen to beat it! Why?"

Mannen and Goh looked at each other. "W-well, because, well. . . Mannen asked me for some help with his Algebra. And, and, I can't do that with you two breathing down my neck."

Hajime cocked his head at the ex-Fire Knight. "But, we aren't breathing down your neck. We never have bothered you _that_ much, have we?"

The brunette appeared to be getting very irriated with Hajime's persistence. "Hajime, I just really need to be able to concentrate to do Algebra. So, I'm nicely asking you to leave."

Hajime felt a light tug at his sleeve. "C'mon," said a soft, obediant voice. "Let's go. We should listen to Goh, Haji-chan. Let's just leave." Shin smiled innocently and kindly, and his green eyes sparkled beneath his towhead blonde bangs. Haji could never say no to those eyes and that smile of one of his best friends.

The ex-Water Knight complied with a slow nod. "Alright. Fine, Goh... but next time you shoo us off, I don't want to hear the 'algebra' excuse again."

---

Goh's dark red eyes stared at the math problem with agitation and annoyance. "How, the hell, did I pass Algebra...?" he mumbled, just loud enough for Mannen to clearly hear his words. Mannen laughed, for he found it amusing from time to time to see Goh so confused and lost.

"Well, if it bugs you that much, forget about it. I can ask my teacher when I get back to school on Monday. We can just drop the subject. . ."

"Thank you!" praised Goh, immediately picking up the thick textbook and throwing it carelessly on the floor.

Mannen propped his elbows upon the table and his chin upon his hands. "Goh-kun, I'm bored. What can we do while Haji and Shin are away? They probably will be back in about fifteen minutes, but, I'm not sure what we can do."

"I could think of a few things," Goh smirked.

Mannen smacked Goh on the cheek. "Agh! Goh-kunnnn! That's just _nasty_!" He slapped him once more.

"Yea, I guess you're right, but stop hitting me like a damn chick!" He actually laughed and rubbed his face where a red mark now was. After a few minutes of silence, he thought of something to say.

"Ohhh, I know! What do you say we role play? Nothing in specific, just go along with whatever I say."

Quirking an eyebrow at Goh, Mannen shrugged and then grinned. "Alright, fine. Nothing else better to do, anyway."

"Alright, sit down."

Mannen did as he was told and sat down on the hard wood floor. He felt a larger body take a seat behind him and wrap his legs around him. "Oh, no! My poor dear Mannen-chan is choking! I've got to help him!" Goh's arms snaked slowly and teasingly around Mannen's ribcage, and stopped at his abs, where he pulled Mannen back toward him. He allowed his hands to slide up Mannen's soft, smooth body, applying light pressure and the occasional quick brushes of fingertips.

It didn't take long at all for Mannen to figure out Goh's game. After all, the older man tended to have some unruly hormones. He didn't mind either way. After all, it was harmless fun, the one thing he could never resist or say no to. And even if he didn't feel like playing around at the moment, he had to admit that he _was_ enjoying this.

Goh grabbed Mannen by the shoulders and turned him onto his back laying down. "Now we're on Bay Watch. You're the unconsciouss victim, and I'm the lifeguard." he explained, leaning over him. Goh's large, warm hands touched Mannen's stomach and quickly moved up to his chest, under his shirt.

"Mmmmm. . ." Mannen made a sound of approval, reaching up to touch Goh's brown and red hair.

"Uh-uh uh," protested Goh in a sing-song voice. He shook a finger in Mannen's face. "You're unconsciouss, remember? You can't respond to anything I do yet."

Mannen mock-pouted and removed his hand from Goh's hair. He couldn't help becoming turned on, however, and he wasn't used to having Goh touching him like this. And his pants weren't even off! But damn, did it feel nice. . .

---

"I don't think we should be doing this, Haji-chan." insisted Shin, holding onto Hajime's shirt, trying to stop him.

"You don't have to go with me, Shin. I wanna see what Goh and Mannen are doing that they had to leave _us_ out of."

"Don't get in trouble." the younger of the two warned softly.

Hajime slipped off his shoes in order to prevent too much crunching of leaves under his feet. He looked from left to right, left again, then began to tip-toe through the grass. He slowed his pace even more when he neared the bushes through which he would spy. After looking to see if the coast was clear once more, he then lowered to his knees and peaked through the shrubbery and into the room that he knew Goh and Mannen were in.

His blue orbs went wide in shock at what he saw. No, it wasn't shocking... it was just plain _scary_!

There laid Mannen on the floor, with Goh pulling his shirt over his head and touching his chest! _And_, Mannen was enjoying all of this! He was throwing his head back and closing his eyes and "mmmm"ing in pleasure! Oh, god, this was too disgusting to watch.

No, Haji wasn't some kind of ignorant homophobe or something. When everyone learned of Sasame's secret love for Takako a long, long time ago, he'd learned to accept anything as long as both people were happy. '_I mean, if they're gay, way to be, that's their deal, not mine._'

But Goh was molesting and teasing him! He was pretty sure that soon, they'd both be completely unclothed and fucking... _man,_ was Hajime glad that Shin had held back and not come to watch this scene. '_A-and, and Goh is sex... argh, _six_ years older than Mannen! This is too freaky..._' He was blaming this "freakiness" on Goh and Mannen, but truly, he was only blaming himself. After all, if he'd just let things drop and not carry on like this, he wouldn't have had to get _this_ image stuck in his head for weeks.

"Curiosity killed the cat." said an older voice behind him. Hajime blushed when he noticed it was Kei. "Ne? Don't you agree, Haji?"

"Agreed," sighed Hajime, trying his hardest not to keep watching Goh and Mannen's endeavors.

Kei was unusually amused by Hajime's reaction. He crossed his arms and glanced over at Goh and Mannen again. "They've loved each other, in whatever form, for so many years. During the time of the Princess of Disaster, it was brotherly love, and slowly, their love progressed as the years went on. Now look at them. . ."

"I don't want to," interrupted Hajime. He also noticed that Kei was getting a bit uncomfortable and shifty.

"Anyway, we didn't reveal anything because we knew you two would react this way. We knew you wouldn't be able to handle their... gayness."

"Not the gayness, that's not what bothers me. But I'd never exactly enjoy watching them _do_ it..."

"It's none too pleasant for me, Hayate, or Sasame, either. But, hey, what can you do? They're in love."

Hajime nodded and gave a simple "yea".

---

Goh's intentions were to imitate a lifeguard's maneuvers when a victim's lungs were full of water. But he was more groping than pushing. He was now on top of Mannen, straddling his hips and looking down upon him in almost a dreamy state.

Who wouldn't? Mannen was _so_ fucking hot, for one thing. He was cute when he was ten, but now, he was just completely gorgeous! He worked out a bit every day, so he had the perfect balance of muscular and thinness. His skin was so soft, as if he spent hours bathing just to get it silky smooth, just like his lavender locks. And his eyes... they were simply beautiful. Countless people had to go out and buy colored contacts in order to obtain such a elegant color.

Goh got yet another idea and grinned. "Right... how again was it that you check for unconscioussness? Oh, yea..." (1)

His right hand slid over his most sensitive muscles, down to his waist, and eventually, it arrived at his pantsline. Goh didn't stop there; he easily unbuttoned and unzipped Mannen's skimpy shorts, and slid them down his legs. Regardless of how minor and trivial these moves were compared to actual sex for Goh, this was a big deal for Mannen. He was getting harder and harder with each move Goh made. He loved being touched like this. Even though he was more repelled from the idea physical contact six years ago. He didn't care if he was supposed to be unconsciouss. He was speaking anyway.

"Mmmmm... more... please, Goh... more..." he felt himself moan.

"My, my, pushy, aren't we," whispered Goh seductively, tapping Mannen's lips with his fingertip. Goh loved hearing Mannen say his name, whether casually saying it in day-to-day conversation, moaning it, screaming it, whatever.

Goh complied as planned and slipped his hands down into Mannen's dark violet boxers. He found the object of his searching with very little effort, and he began to stroke and squeeze. "Yeeeeeee-up, erect..." (1)

Mannen moaned and groaned at the simplest caresses of Goh, let alone the constant massaging and squeezing.

Goh's hands and fingers continued to work as he crawled up to Mannen's face. The younger was still making sounds of obvious enjoyment, but they were stopped by Goh's words: "I love you, Mannen," he murmured, then leaned down and locked lips with him before said boy could reply "I love you too".

The older continued to grope, hold, massage, squeeze, jerk, pinch, everything he could think of to do with his hands. As the two resumed face-sucking, Mannen moaned and even screamed lightly into Goh's mouth, and Mannen's noises caused Goh to involuntarily moan back.

After a few more moments of the expert workings of Goh, and Mannen moaned out his lover's name longly into his mouth and came fully.

Goh broke apart for oxygen and grinned. He removed his hands from Mannen's southern region, cupped his face in the same hands, and kissed him on the cheek. "So, that was a fun game... ne?" He looked over at the clock. "And look, we had just enough time, too. Shin and Haji will be coming back soon, any minute now."

"Yea, lots of fun," agreed Mannen happily and more energized than usual.

Goh got to his feet and then knelt down to help Mannen up. "Go sit at the table and pick up the book, so when they get back they'll believe we've been doing algebra." He paused and looked down to the floor, where Mannen's shorts had fallen. Upon picking them up, he walked over to Mannen, wrapped an arm around his shoulder, and whispered in his ear, "And, as sexy as you are without them, I think you're gonna need your shorts back."

Mannen laughed and slipped them back on.

Goh felt tense, but knew there wasn't enough time for Mannen to take care of his needs. He shrugged. '_Ah... I'll just take care of them on my own later if need be._'

Only seconds after Mannen completed the task of putting his shorts back on, Hajime and Shin strode through the door.

"Oh! Hey, Haji-chan, Shin-chan!" said Mannen with an innocent smile.

---

**The End.** Heh, I'm proud of this story... I'm just sorry for the sucky no pun intended lemon... I've written a bunch before, but, not in a reallllllllllly long time. ((Sulks)) Anyway, please R&R!

(1) If you don't get it, a way to check for unconscioussness or a broken neck/spine, is to check for an erect penis. Now ain't that convenient for this story? n.n


End file.
